


(Not exactly morning) Coffee

by PumpkinSpicedLattes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Ro and Virge are mentioned right at the end, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can be read as romantic or platonic, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSpicedLattes/pseuds/PumpkinSpicedLattes
Summary: After waking up at nearly midnight, Patton comes downstairs to see someone sleeping on the countertop in the kitchen.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	(Not exactly morning) Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Sudden burst of inspiration, followed by a hoodie I found online, followed by coincidentally some coffee I had? And here we are-  
> Hope you enjoy reading this!  
> (P.s this was intended to be viewed as romantic, however you can take it as whatever really!)

Usually, when you wake up at around eleven at night, thinking of anyone else who may be awake at the same time as you usually isn’t at the forefront of your half comatose state mind. Usually the only thing vaguely coherent, from said comatose mind, is roughly ‘ _Drink. don’t care what type, Just drink_.’

  


And as such, Patton could barely contain the squeal of excitement, from seeing his boyfriend half-curled-half-laying on top of the countertop, after nearly face planting at the landing of the stairs and walking into the kitchen to be greeted by the adorable sight, wearing the _absolute-cutest_ hoodie he had ever seen.

  


A navy blue hoodie, with little stars that formed constellations which dotted both the outside of the hoodie, and the inner lining of the hood, was on the sleeping side. Logan’s face was smushed deep into the hood, where soft and even breathing could be heard.

  


Ever so quietly, Patton crept closer, trying not to disturb him; He was stopped immediately, when he heard a faint mumble coming from Logan. 

  


After finally stopping his heart from combusting at the level of cuteness-- ' _OHMYGOSHHE'SSOFLIPPINCUTEICAN'T_ -', he walked over to the fridge, grabbing a pint of milk, then finally deciding- ' _I'm down here anyway why, the heck not_?'

  


After making a generous helping of hot chocolate, the thing he'd initially went down for, he set it down on the coffee table in the living room, then ever so gently grabbed Logan in a bridal hold, and carried him towards the sofa.

  


After gently setting Logan down, Patton sat beside him,making sure not to jostle the sleeping logical side. After a few moments of trying to resist the urge to, Patton finally succumbed to lightly carding a hand through the mess of fluff, that was Logan’s hair.

  


After just belatedly realising that it was nearly midnight, and he should be feeling the effects of some sort of sleep deprivation, Patton adjusted himself so that his head was resting on the arm of the sofa.

  


As he felt the last dredges of consciousness disappear, he reached over to hold Logan's hand.

  


And if Roman came down a few hours later, demanding that they move so that both he and Virgil could sit down; Well he didn't have to worry about that right now.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
